teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Derek, Scott and Stiles
The relationship between Evolved Beta Werewolf Derek Hale, True Alpha Scott McCall, and Human Stiles Stilinski. Derek, Scott, and Stiles are a trio of friends who met in January 2011 after journeying back into the woods for Scott's after losing the night before as he was unsuccessfully running away and eventually being bitten by The Alpha. Though the three did not immediately become friends, they often put aside their differences for a greater cause. Scott and Stiles successfully saved Derek from dying in Magic Bullet, and they set out to find the Alpha. After discovering the Alpha was Derek's uncle, and that he killed Laura Hale in order to become an Alpha, they planned to kill him. Derek ended up killing him and becoming an Alpha, despite Scott's desire to kill him and potentially heal himself from the werewolf bite. In Season 2, they work together again to stop a new supernatural creature from terrorizing Beacon Hills. Derek tries to convince Scott to join his pack but soon realizes he already has one alongside Stiles, Allison, and even Lydia. After realizing the kanima is Jackson, caused by the bite Derek gave him, they try and set a trap to catch him. Unfortunately, it doesn't work. In Fury, Derek searches for Scott and Stiles, only to realize they've been held hostage by Matt, the master of the kanima. He has the kanima paralyze both him and Stiles while shooting Scott with a gun in front of his mother, causing her to find out that Scott is a werewolf. Season 3 is the season that all three seem to trust each other more. Scott and Stiles aid Derek in trying to find Erica and Boyd after showing him a marking on Allison and Lydia's arms, signifying a clue as to who is sacrificing people, and as to where Erica and Boyd might be. During a showdown with The Alpha Pack shown in Frayed, Derek is thought to be dead, which has both Scott and Stiles reeling. Stiles tries to persuade Scott to activate his healing, but his guilt for Derek prevents him from doing so. After Jennifer Blake is revealed to be the Darach and kidnaps Stiles's father as the next sacrifice, Stiles and Scott rush to tell Derek the news, unknowing that he began to develop feelings for her. Fortunately, they beat her to him and he believes them. They hold her captive in The Overlooked as they try to search for Cora, Derek's long-lost sister, in the hospital, where she's currently ill. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= In Wolf Moon, In Second Chance at First Line, In Magic Bullet, |-|Season 2= In Omega, In Shape Shifted, In Fury, In Battlefield, |-|Season 3A= In Chaos Rising, In Frayed, In The Overlooked, In Alpha Pact, |-|Season 3B= In Illuminated, In Riddled, In De-Void, In The Divine Move, |-|Season 4= In The Dark Moon, In 117, In Weaponized, |-|Season 6B= In The Wolves of War, Trivia Gallery Chaos rising mchalinski.jpg The overlooked.jpg 12 Derek Stiles et Scott3.01.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Male Friendships Category:Needs Help Category:Trio Relationships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships